five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Week of Randomness
One Week of Randomness (OWOR for Short) is a Point-and-Click Horror Game created by CrazyMew37. Gameplay The Gameplay is about the same as your Average FNAF Horror game. There are 2 Doors, 2 Vents, a Monitor, and 1 Pipe. Limited Power is afoot, as well as a Shyness Meter for One of the Characters (Boo), where the Character has to look at the camera for a certain amount of time, a lot like the Puppet and Foxy (FNAF 1) combined into one. Unlike most FNAF Horror Games, the Character will have to Fend themselves off from 10 PM, to 8 AM (7 Minutes, 30 Seconds in real time). There are also 7 Normal Nights, 1 Secret Night, and a Custom Night. Story A Mysterious Author that makes many fan-made stuff for Media like WarioWare, Pokemon, and more oddly falls into a Coma while writing one of his stories. While in his coma, he has to fend off his Favorite Characters he uses in his stories. Characters Kat Kat will Navigate from the Main Stage (CAM 01) to the Player's North Door. To get rid of her, simply close the door. Her Path is: Main Stage -> Dining Area -> Play Palace Entrance -> North Hall -> Office Ana Ana will Navigate from the Main Stage (CAM 01) to the Player's East Door. To get rid of her, simply close the door. Her Path is: Main Stage -> Play Palace Entrance -> Play Palace -> Eastern Hall -> Office Dawn Dawn is nowhere to be seen, but when it hits 6AM, you have 10-5 seconds to close EVERYTHING. This Includes all Doors, Vents, and the Pipe. You only have to close them for 3 seconds. Failing to do so will Kill the Character. Boo Boo starts at his Mansion (CAM 08). He acts a Lot like the Puppet and Foxy. If not watched at, his Shyness Meter will go down. If his Shyness Meter goes all the Way Down, He will come to Your Office and Kill you. There is no way to prevent him from doing so, unless his Shyness Meter is filled up. Rosa Rosa resides at Parts and Service (CAM 06), where she can swiftly move from there to Your office. She can be slowed down by watching her frequently. When Rosa is at your Door, she will never leave. Her Path is: Parts and Service -> Hall of Fame -> Aquarium -> Dining Area -> North Hall -> Office Luigi Luigi appears in the Gift Shop (CAM 09). Two to Seven Times Every Night, he will try to go to the Player's Office Via a Pipe. A way to help the player know when Luigi is coming is by the Corkboard on the right of Luigi showing a certain Hour, or Luigi's sounds going through the Pipe. In order to prevent him from Killing you, simply close the Pipe. He can appear from 11 PM to 7 AM. His Path is: Gift Shop -> Office Squidward Squidward Appears in the Aquarium (CAM 04), if watched at too much, he could jump out of the Aquarium and head to the North Door, a lot like Foxy from FNAF 1. Closing the door for 5-7 seconds will block him from getting into your Office. Squidward will also make you lose 2-4% of your Power when he is at your door. His Path is: Aquarium -> Office Olimar Olimar Travels through the Vents, Specifically the Left One. He starts off at the Play Palace Entrance (CAM 03). To Avoid Him, simply close the Vents. His Path is: Play Palace Entrance -> Left Vent -> Office Flippy (Toontown) Flippy Travels through the Vents, Specifically the Right One. He also can Cover Cameras with his Pies. He starts off at the Play Palace (CAM 07). To Avoid Him, simply close the Vents. His Path is: Play Palace -> Play Palace Entrance -> Dining Area -> Main Stage -> Boo's Mansion -> Play Palace Entrance -> Right Vent -> Office OR His Path Can Be: Play Palace -> Play Palace Enterance -> Dining Area -> Aquarium -> Hall of Fame -> Parts and Service -> Right Vent* -> Office * = Flippy Teleports there with a Portable Hole. Ḇ̸̩͉̱̆͂̄͘ë̶̢̨͍̝͇̱̼́͗͊͊r̸̟̤͉̖͍͚̙̈r̴̗͕̜̪̻͊̌͝͝y̵̼̒́͂̕͠͠ ONLY APPEARS ON NIGHTS 3 AND 7. THERE IS A 1 IN 50 CHANCE HE COULD BE SEEN ON THE CAMERAS. IF LOOKED AT FOR OVER 3 SECONDS, HE WILL CRASH YOUR GAME. Map This is the Map where the Main Character has to fend himself off of. *'CAM 01': Main Stage *'CAM 02': Dining Area *'CAM 03': Play Palace Entrance *'CAM 04': Aquarium *'CAM 05': Hall of Fame *'CAM 06': Parts and Service *'CAM 07': Play Palace *'CAM 08': Boo's Mansion *'CAM 09': Gift Shop *'CAM 10': North Hall *'CAM 11': Eastern Hall *'CAM 12': Right Vent *'CAM 13': Left Vent Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the Tutorial Night, and only Kat, Ana, Dawn and Boo are Active this night. Squidward can very rarely run to your office, but that will only happen if you check on the Aquarium too much. In this Night, there is a Minigame Cart on the Bottom Left Corner of the Main Stage. PHONE CALL: "Hello? Hello, Hello? Uh, Welcome to the Random Emporium! A place built by your Fanfics and Thoughts! Um, if your wondering what the heck your doing here, it's just that your Unconscious. Yeah, kinda sucks, huh? We honestly don't know why your Unconscious, however, you might've notice some of the characters you've grown to love. And um, If I'm correct, they are out to go and Murder you because...maybe of what bad Fanfics you write? No, that's not correct, your Fanfics are actually healthy if I'm right. Uh, if one of those Characters happen to go to your office, close the door you see them in. Now, knowing you've been playing a game called 'Five Nights at Freddy's' lately, I think you should know a good chunk Of Info already. Anyways, You see that Boo on Camera 08? Well, make sure to watch him Frequently, or he might come out and kill you. Knowing that he is a ghost, he will go right through your doors. So in order to prevent that, You must make him Shy by watching him. Anyhow, I gotta go, but I think one other Character will appear at 6 AM, and when she does, CLOSE EVERYTHING. Alright, but as we Both know, First Night should be a Piece o' Cake, Good Night." Night 2 Night 2 is the Next Night, and the first Night to introduce Rosa. Squidward is still inactive, but he can get to your office a bit more Commonly now. The Minigame Cart can be found in the Parts in Service Room, right next to Rosa's Starting Place. PHONE CALL: "Hello? Hello, Hello? SO, it's The Second Night! What a Suprise! Anyhow, I should note about this: A new Character has joined the Roster. I think her name is Rosa? Anyhow, she is the Girl from Black and White 2. She might be in the Parts and Service (Perhaps because she is a more Unknown Pokegirl), and if you don't watch her, she will head to your Office in a Snap. If she does get to your Office, she won't leave the door, so you might have to keep it closed. Uh, If you wanna know your location, of course your in the Nearest Hospital from your Home. If your also wondering why I know all of this info is because there is uh, apparently a Secret Room somewhere that has info for what each character is going to do what. You cannot see the Room, nor find it even if you try your hardest. Also, if you die in Here, you die in the Real World. Anyhow, i'm pretty sure you'll be fine for this Night, uh See You Tommorow." Night 3 Night 3 is the First Night to Introduce Squidward and Luigi. This Night is noticeably Harder than the last. This is also one of the only two nights you can encounter Ḇ̸̩͉̱̆͂̄͘ë̶̢̨͍̝͇̱̼́͗͊͊r̸̟̤͉̖͍͚̙̈r̴̗͕̜̪̻͊̌͝͝y̵̼̒́͂̕͠͠, with the Other being Night 7. A Minigame Cart can be found in the Clarence Box on the Left-hand shelf in the Gift Shop. PHONE CALL: "Hello? Hello, Hello? Well, you made it to Night 3! Congrats! Now, if your curious, uh I'm actually a Doctor outside of your consciousness communicating with you through some pretty advanced Technology. Anyhow, I just wanted to assure you that we Think your going to be A-OK after your mysterious Knockout. Uh, It almost reminds me of One Of my favorite Cartoon Characters, Squidward... Oh, Squidward! Um, I'm pretty sure you can see him or his house in the Aquarium, correct? Well, I'm sure he does not like being watched and all, so uh, if you check that Camera too much, He may get annoyed and try to kill you. Anyhow, I also may advise you that there is Someone in the Gift Shop that may go into the Pipe and go through the Exit in your Office. Um, you can see when he does that through the Gift Shop Camera, and you might have a sound trigger too, but then again, uh you probably only have a Very Short Time to react before Inevitable Death occurs. Anyhow, try your best to Survive and Watch the Boo and Rosa, but NOT Squidward. OK, Good Night." Night 4 Night 4 is the First Night to introduce Olimar. A Minigame Cart can be found in the Corner of the Left Vent. PHONE CALL: "Hello, Hello Hello? Wow, Night 4...Your a Pro at this! Uh, anyhow Your Operation in the real world is doing great, However, we think there might be a minor problem we will be running into. Other than that, I think a new Character has appeared as well, and he goes through the Vents oddly enough. Heh, I'm sure you know what to do; Close the vent on him. You know, I always kinda liked Pikmin, uh, It was just quite the Interesting Game with all of the Creatures... and Death. S-Sorry if I reminded you of Anything, and uh, I gotta go! Check those Cameras, Watch the Boo, uh Close the Doors, Vents, and Pipe if you need too. Good Night." Night 5 Night 5 is the First Night to Introduce Flippy, and the Last Night to introduce Characters. The Minigame Cart can be found on the Top of a Slide in the Play Palace. PHONE CALL: "Hello, Hello Hello? Well then, Night 5, huh? Great! However, I would say that this Minor Problem is starting to become Uhh, a bigger obstacle than we think. If you wanna know something here, uh the Problem is really Unknown, however it's just blocking Everything from Medication, Tracking your Heart Rate, and Uhh, much more. Look, There is a new character who is Very Quirky from what we know. His name is Uh, Uh Flippy. No not that Flippy, the Mayor from Toontown Online, Uh, a Game that should be Long Gone. He also goes through the Vents, but uh not too often. However, He Leaves uh, a Trail of Pies splattered on your Cameras, so that's something New, huh? Anyways, uh He should be a bit of a challenge for you to deal, and heck, I think Flippy even has like Uhh 2 paths. Anyhow, you know the Drill, Good Night." Night 6 Night 6 Introduces No Characters, but the Difficulty rises even higher, making it tough. The Game Cart can be found in the Office, next to the Pipe. PHONE CALL: "Hello, Hello Hello? Ok, Night 6. Now, I will be really quick here since Me and Other Doctors are going to be at Top Work on you, Since you'll be on Surgery. Apparently, the Characters in your head are getting Very Aggressive and Impatient, uh I'd recommend on being highly Focused on those Guys for the next couple Nights. Anyhow, I gotta go now. Good Night." Night 7 Night 7 is the Last Night in the Main Game, and is also the Third Hardest, Next to Nightmare Night and 9/30 Mode. This is also one of the Only Two Nights where you can summon Ḇ̸̩͉̱̆͂̄͘ë̶̢̨͍̝͇̱̼́͗͊͊r̸̟̤͉̖͍͚̙̈r̴̗͕̜̪̻͊̌͝͝y̵̼̒́͂̕͠͠, with the other Night Being Night 3. The Game Cart of this Night can be found inside The Aquarium, on Squidward's House. Completing this Night will grant the Player the 1st Star (Red), and also Unlocks Nightmare and Extras (Characters and Minigames). PHONE CALL (10 PM): '' Ana: "Hello! That Weird Doctor is too Busy to call, but All I can say is WILL YOU STOP STAYING IN THAT OFFICE AND PLAY WITH US? Goodbye!" *Chuckles*"'' PHONE CALL (12 AM): '' Kat: "We Know your just trying to prevent an Inevitable Death. We will get you eventually! Just come out, and End It already!" '' PHONE CALL (2 AM): '' Rosa: "You should know we are just playing a Game! You love us and All, why won't you let us in? You know that Doctor is Lying to you..." '' PHONE CALL (4 AM): '' Dawn: "If you don't come out, in I might as well let myself in in a Couple of Hours! *Chuckles* I got a Good Game of Turning You into a Pokepuff!" '' PHONE CALL (6 AM): '' Squidward: "Oh you! Your almost as Annoying as Spongebob, and that's Really saying something! I'll just say it here, YOU NEED TO GO AWAY!" '' PHONE CALL (8 AM): "Sorry about that, Uh I think the Characters there have found out about these Phone Calls and all, but all I can say is uh, We can't Recover you, so You'll have to live there until you die. We're Very Sorry about the Unfortunate News, but hey, at least you can Enjoy seeing your favorite Characters in Real Life! Anyways, Goodbye forever. I might talk to you Again, but uh, see you." Nightmare Night (Night 8) The Nightmare Night is The Second Hardest Night, aside from 9/30 Mode. It is also Unlocked by beating the Game. Completing this Night will grant the Player the 2nd Star (Yellow). PHONE CALL: "Hello, Hello Hello? Well then, isn't this a Nightmare? It seems like the uh Characters are not acting right... Not at all. Look uh, I'm not entirely sure if you can last until 8 AM, but at least try your best, OK? Good Night." Custom Night The Custom Night is an Unlockable Extra Thing that the Player can unlock after beating the Nightmare Night. Beating 9/30 Mode in this Custom Night will not only grant the Player the 3rd Star (Green), but also the Ḇ̸̩͉̱̆͂̄͘ë̶̢̨͍̝͇̱̼́͗͊͊r̸̟̤͉̖͍͚̙̈r̴̗͕̜̪̻͊̌͝͝y̵̼̒́͂̕͠͠ Plush on their Office Desk. Challenges *'Ninja Fast': Kat 20, Ana 15, Rosa 10, Dawn 30, Boo 5. Unlocks Kat and Ana Plush when Beaten. *'Pokemon Craze': Rosa 30, Dawn 30, Boo 10, Squidward 15, Flippy 5. Unlocks Dawn Plush when Beaten. *'Obscure Nobodies': Boo 15, Rosa 25, Luigi 30, Olimar 18, Flippy 12. Unlocks Rosa Plush when Beaten. *'Spooky Horrors': Boo 30, Luigi 30, Squidward 5. Unlocks Boo Plush when Beaten. *'Bothersome Juggernauts': Rosa 10, Boo 25, Dawn 12, Luigi 15, Flippy 20, Squidward 17. Unlocks Luigi Plush when Beaten. *'Quick and Nimble': Boo 15, Dawn 25, Luigi 25, Rosa 5, Squidward 15. Unlocks Squidward Plush when Beaten. *'Top 3, Middle 1': Kat 20, Ana 15, Dawn 15, Rosa 20. Unlocks Olimar Plush when Beaten. *'Middle 2, Bottom 3': Boo 30, Squidward 20, Luigi 20, Olimar 20, Flippy 30. Unlocks Flippy Plush when Beaten. 9/30 Mode (True Nightmare) 9/30 Mode AKA True Nightmare is The Hardest Night in the Game. However, Beating this Night will earn the Player the 3rd Star (Green), and a Ḇ̸̩͉̱̆͂̄͘ë̶̢̨͍̝͇̱̼́͗͊͊r̸̟̤͉̖͍͚̙̈r̴̗͕̜̪̻͊̌͝͝y̵̼̒́͂̕͠͠ plush on their Desk. PHONE CALL: "Hello, Hello Hello? Uh, Why are you tinkering their Minds and making them do their full potential? Ugh, you know how risky this is. Uh, I cannot tell you anything much, but uh GOOD GOLLY BULKY LUCK. I hope you can teach them a-uh Lesson, by beating them at their full power. Anyways, Good Ni-" ???: *Odd Garbled Speaking For 15 Seconds before cutting off with a Scream* Unlockables/Extras The Extras is a menu where You can see Extra Content, like Minigames, The Custom Night, Cheats, Challenges, and More. Cheats and Challenges Cheats and Challenges are things the Player can use to his Advantage/Disadvantage. Cheats *'Characters on Map': This Cheat can let you see the Characters on the Map without going to the Camera they are on. *'Fast Nights': Makes Each Hour from 45 Seconds long to 22.5. Each Night would be 3 Minutes and 45 Seconds long instead of 7 and a Half. *'Unlimited Power': Gives the Player Unlimited Power. *'Slower Dawn': Makes Dawn twice as slow on 6 AM. *'Pie-Proof Cameras': Makes the Cameras not get blocked by Flippy's pies. *'Extra-Shy Boo': Makes the Shyness Meter Full at all times, even when not monitoring Boo. Challenges *'Sneaky Hiders': Makes All the Characters on the Cameras Invisible. *'Mad Squidward': Does not Changes Squidward's AI, but makes him go to your Office when switching to the Aquarium Camera once. *'Blind Mode': Makes the Player Blind, not being able to see Anything. *'Broken Doors': Makes the Doors Take 5 Presses in order to be Closed. *'Permanent Pies': Makes Flippy not only throw Pies Behind Him and on the Camera he is on, but they are also Permanently on the Cameras for the Night. *'Long Nights': Makes Each hour about 1 Minute 30 Seconds Long. Each Night would be 15 Whole Minutes long instead of 7 and a Half. Beta Items This Selection is simply a Gallery of Beta Items, like a Beta Map, a Beta Office, and more. Nothing much to talk about in here. Minigames Minigames are collectible Games to play in order to 100% the game. There are 5 in total, 1 of which needs 3 Carts in order to play. Getting a High Score/Completing all 5 Minigames will grant the Player the 4th Star (Blue). Catch Em' All In this Minigame, you play as Rosa chucking Pokeballs at Pokemon. However, there will be obstacles along the way, like Humans and Trees. If you miss 3 Pokemon, you lose the game. The Highscore is 5000 Points, and Each Pokemon captured is worth 100 Points, with Legendaries popping up rarely, being worth 250 Points if Captured. Relax, Squidward! Help Squidward Relax by Keeping characters like Spongebob away by doing things like Taking them away using Bubbles, Walls, and Fly Swatters. You only have a limited amount of Items, so use them wisely, You can get More items When Squidward's House Blows them out of itself. If Spongebob and Co. Reach Squidward, it's Game Over. The Highscore for this Minigame is 2:30.00. Cog Battle Cog Battle is a Shmup-style game where you Play as Flippy Running around, throwing Pies at Cogs. There are Power-Ups that Can Upgrade your Pie until it reaches a Wedding Cake. Depending on your Score, you go to other Areas of Toontown. The Highscore for this Minigame is 8500 Points. Pikmin Pop You play as Olimar, smashing Hammers on Bulborbs and Not on Pikmin. Crushing 5 Pikmin will give you a Game Over. Depending on the Bulborb, they can Give the Player 100-500 Points if Crushed. The High Score of this game is 12500 Points. Ninja Quest Ninja Quest is the Minigame that Need 3 Game Carts, because of how big it is. It's a Platformer where you play as 2 Characters at the same time (Kat and Ana). You can Attack using a Katana, but there are Upgrades to turn your Katana into a Nunchuck, and eventually a Shuriken, a Ranged Attack. You go through a Cherry Tree Forest, an Urban Japanese City (One a Lot like Tokyo), and A Dojo Tower. Completing the Game counts as getting the Highscore, and the Final Boss is Boneheads. The 5th Star The 5th Star is a lot like the Lollipop Star in FNAC 3, where you have to do certain Things in order to Get the Full Star. First off, you REQUIRE the First 4 Stars, which can Be Obtained by Completing the Game, Nightmare Night, True Nightmare (9/30 Mode), and all 5 Minigames. This will allow you to Certain Things in the Minigames. All Stars with the exception of the 5th Star can be Earned in Any Order. First Piece The First Piece can be obtained while Typing down 'NINJA' during the Ninja Quest Minigame. Doing so will Open an Area at the Beginning of the Game, and walking there will have the Character see a Button. Pushing the Button will Cause a Boss Rush mode to Appear. You will have to face all 3 Bosses of the Game at the Same Time. Doing so afterwards will Give you one of the Pieces of the 5th Star. Second Piece The Second Piece can be obtained in Pikmin Pop, by Hitting Bulborbs in the Correct Order: Red, Red, Whiptongue, Orange, Red, Hairy, Dwarf, Red, Dwarf. Doing so will have Emperor Bulborb Appear out of Nowhere, and you have a Timer in order to hit the Emperor 60 times in 45 Seconds. Failing to do so will Crash the Game. Killing Emperor Bulborb will earn you one of the Pieces of the 5th Star. Third Piece While in Nightmare Night (Already Beaten), during 2 AM, you can click on a Pair of Headphones in the Left Vent. Doing so will freeze the Game for 15 Seconds, until a Secret Minigame Pops up. The Minigame is a Lot like Pac-Man, and in order to Win the Minigame, one must collect all of the Pellets. You play as the Player Character during the Main Game. The Map of the Minigame is just like the Map on the Camera Monitor. However, you are chased by all 9 of the Characters while doing the Minigame, so you gotta be Careful about that. Losing the Minigame will Crash the Game, but Winning it will earn you One of the Pieces of the 5th Star. Fourth Piece While in Donald's Dreamland in the Cog Battle Minigame, a Black Fire Hydrant could Pop up. Running into the Black Fire Hydrant will cause the Screen to go Black for 20 Seconds. Afterwards, a Cog Jumpscare will Pop up, and Reveal that now Flippy is in a Cog HQ, with Much More Cogs who are Much Harder and Stronger than before. Going through the Stage will reveal the Secret Boss, who is the Chairman. Beating the Chairman will give you One of the Pieces of the 5th Star. Final Piece After earning the other 4 Pieces of the Star, the Star itself will start to Glitch. Clicking the Star now will show a cut-scene of Someone in a Bed. A Shadowy, Cat-like Figure Approaches the Person, and Sprinkles something Onto Him. The Figure Leaves, and the Person in the Bed stops Moving. Lighting Flashes in the Window, and on the Moon, there is a Shadow saying 2 Soon. Category:Games by CrazyMew37 Category:Games Category:One Week of Randomness